


Bitter in Soul: Epilogue

by Animom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animom/pseuds/Animom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue of sorts for <i>Bitter in Soul</i>. </p><p>Still for Rua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter in Soul: Epilogue

Given what he'd been through, he wasn't ever surprised when his body sometimes felt heavy, slightly numb and not-quite-his, as if it was merely a glove for someone else's hand.

This feeling came most often late at night, just as he was beginning to fall asleep: he'd find himself tracing his lips with a fingertip, rubbing his chest, sliding his hands inside his loose pajama sleeves to hug himself; and then lower, teasing himself to languid climax. It was always much more satisfying than when he was fully in charge, but it also made him sad that there could never be more: or rather, he suspected that there was more, much more, in his dreams, but he never remembered them when he woke.

He wanted so badly to see those warm gray eyes and lightning smile again, hear a certain laugh, smell and taste the brown skin ... but as the years went by he found that, as long as he didn't try too hard, sometimes he could feel a whisper of air ...

... ghosting over his hair ...

... brushing his arm or the back of his hand ...

... and sometimes ...

... just barely visible at the absolute edge of his vision ...

... a flash of white and a swirl of scarlet and gold.

.

.

.

Flashfic written for the FFnet YGO Fanfiction Contest forum.

(03) 2 May 2011


End file.
